When the Shadow Goes Away
by Cosmickatsu
Summary: One day, Kuroko doesn't show up for basketball practice at Seirin High. Where did he go, and what does it got to do with Teiko? Rated T cause of some of the characters mouths. I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters named in the story. No flames please. Takes place after Seirin was defeated by Touou but before the Winter Cup. I hope you guys like it! AkaKuro fanfic
1. Where's our shadow?

Chapter 1: Where's our shadow?

**Wassup anime lovers! This is my fanfiction on Kuroko no Basket, I hope you like it. Which character do you like? I like Kagami Taiga! He is just so badass... Tell me which do you like by reviewing and things like that. BTW, This story takes place before the Winter Cup but after Seirin was defeated by Touou. I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Monday evening...

"Let's start trainin- huh, where's Kuroko?" Riko Aida asked the Seirin basketball team as she let go of her whistle and looked around the basketball court, "He never skips practice, do you know anything, Kagami?"

"Ne, I'm sure when I turn around he would be right there." Kagami Taiga replied as he turned around to face thin air, "I was so sure that he would be there..."

"Did he come to school today?" Hyuga Junpei asked as he turned to Kagami, "You should know..."

"Why must I know everything? And, no, I don't think so." Kagami said while spining a basketball, "He'll probably come back tomorrow. After all, I think he wants to win the Winter Cup more than anyone here, don't you think?"

"I guess..." Kiyoshi Teppei said, nodding his head.

"Then, let's get started with our training! There's no time to lose!" Riko shouted.

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

Kuroko's POV

Flashback

Sunday morning...

Beep... Beep...

"Huh... Akashi texting me this early in the morning?" I wondered as I sat up on my bed.

'Meet the rest at the basketball court at 10 a.m. This is urgent. -Akashi'

TIME SKIP (10AM)

"You're finally here, Kurokocchi!" Kise waved as I pulled down my blue hoodie.

"What does Akashi wants this early in the morning?" I asked.

"Who knows? As long as I have a reason to go out and buy candy." Murasakibara said as he opens a bag of chips, "I'm hungry..."

"I'm here too, guys! TETSU-KUN!" A feminine voice called, then I realized it was Momoi. She clung on to me like I was her teddy bear, "Akashi most probably have a good reason for bringing us out here, you know."

"Anyway, what's with the butter knife, Midorima? You look like a serial killer..." Kise Joked as he pointed at it.

"It's today's lucky item, you idiot." He said while pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Can I borrow that?" Murasakibara asked.

"What for?"

"To open this ice-cream packet."

"No."

"Eh, so mean..." He said, acting sad all of the sudden as he put the ice-cream lolly back into the plastic bag that he was holding which were full of sweets and food.

"I have a announcement to make!" Akashi showed up and said, "Teiko has opened up a highschool and all students who were from Teiko Middle School must join Teiko Highschool and abandon your current school. We will be studying there by tomorrow!"

* * *

**There, all done. it's a little bit short but I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter. I'll update a few hours later (maybe). Please Review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**

**#~~~Alexis-senpai out~~~#**


	2. Teiko Highschool

Chapter 2: Teiko Highschool

**Hi again anime lovers! I hope you liked chapter 1 and I hope you would like this too! :) I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Kuroko's POV

"Eh?"

"You know what, I don't mind." I said, crossing my arms, "what about you?" Everybody nodded their heads.

"We get to participate in the Winter Cup as Teiko High!" Kise squealed, "Aren't you excited, Kurokocchi?!"

"Jeez, calm down, Kise, you're too hyper today..." Aomine said as he sat down on the nearest bench with me, "Murasakibara-kun seems to not care at all..." He added as he turned towards him, seeing him trying to open his ice-cream lolly packet again.

"It won't open..." He complained as he tugged at the sides of the small orange packet, "I need that knife, Midorima..."

"No means no." Was all that he said.

"We need to get the school uniforms, the principal even made us new basketball uniforms and asked us to participate in the Winter Cup." Akashi interrupted, "We have to get them today for school tomorrow. Nobody else is in the basketball club except for us and Momoi as the coach. Nobody wanted to join as far as I know."

"That's so sad!" Kise said as he cried fake tears, "Students don't want to practice with us, I guess..."

Time skip (2 hours later)

Kuroko's POV

"We're finally here!" Kise announced, stretching. We stood in front of the gate of a white and yellow-striped building. The silver-colored gate opened and we stepped inside.

"We could have been here an hour ago if Murasakibara didn't go and buy a LOT of food again!" Aomine shouted, crossing his arms.

"Mukkun is always like that..." Momoi said.

"Momoi-san is right, you should know that by now, Aomine-kun." I said, drinking some juice I bought along the way.

"TETSU-KUN..." Momoi said, dreamily. Aomine sweat-dropped.

In the uniform room...

"Dai-kun! Wear your uniform properly!" Momoi scolded after she came out of the changing room. She a white shirt with a red ribbon under a light blue jacket and skirt. She wore white socks with black shoes (same as the others).

We wore a white shirt with a red tie under a light blue jacket and pants.

"I look ridiculous..." Aomine said, frowning while looking at the red tie, disgusted.

"You say you look ridiculous in any uniform except for basketball uniforms." Kise said, grinning happily.

"It's because you're not wearing it properly! You'll look better of you do!" Momoi said, trying to dress him properly.

"Shut up, Satsuki! I'll look more ridiculous if I do that!" He complained, running away from her.

"It can't open again..." Murasakibara said, tugging at the sides of a bag of potato chips.

I looked in the mirror at myself. 'Why did I agree on this?' I thought.

* * *

**Another chapter done today. Here are some things I want to tell you:** **Akashi doesn't say 'This is urgent'. So that's why its so urgent in the first place. And that's also the point of writing in fanfiction right? And PLEASE, as I said, NO FLAMES! It's big enough in the summary already. Anyways, thanks for all of your support for this story. Please review or whatever you want to do. I'll write a chapter soon, I promise!**

**#~~Alexis-senpai out~~#**


	3. Kuroko!

Chapter 3: Kuroko?!

**Hi guys! Thanks for the the reviews! Love your support for this story! Hope you like this chapter! BTW, Momoi has one-sided love with you know who. AkaKuro will come out soon, don't worry about it.**

* * *

Present time, Tuesday morning

Seirin... Normal POV

Kagami entered the classroom a little bit late and apologized to the teacher. When he went to his seat, he suddenly realized, 'Eh, where's Kuroko?' He thought as he stared outside the window, 'Maybe he got sick...'

"KAGAMI TAIGA, PAY ATTENTION TO THE BOARD NOW!" The teacher scolded him so he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Gomenasai, Sensei..." Kagami apologized as he looked at his science textbook and drew horrible manga from the top of the page till the bottom, covering the text of Chlorofluoro carbons and global warming.

"Kagami-kun, please read page 67 about chloroflouro carbons and global warming." the teacher said as Kagami panicked and erased all his manga drawings and quickly read the page. The teacher looked at him curiously and called another person to read the next page.

"Phew, that was close..." Kagami mumbled as the bell rang for their next class. 'Kuroko..'

TIME SKIP~

"EH! No practice?" Kagami asked Riko as the Seirin basketball team walked out of the schoolgates to the park.

"Hai... Instead, we are going to Maji for dinner!" Riko said happily, "We need some time off. After all, we are in the Winter cup already, we are going to discuss about our first opponent at Maji while we eat."

"Just tell us who it will be..." Koganei said while slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Riko opened her bag and took out a piece of paper, "Teiko Highschool..."

"I thought Teiko was a Middle school." Izuki furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I wonder who's on the team, I want to play..." Kagami eyes shined with excitement to play.

"I have never heard of this school before, so they must be new." Riko said as they were nearing a basketball court that indicated that they were near Maji.

TEIKO HIGHSCHOOL AFTER BASKETBALL PRACTICE... (About the same time as Seirin...)

"I'm so tired..." Kise said after the Teiko basketball team, who all changed into their school uniform they wore before practice, walked out of the school gates.

"We are going to Maji." Kuroko said, "Akashi-kun says so."

"Tetsuya is right, going there now. ANYONE who objects will wake up in the morning with their tongue missing, understand?"

"Y-yes."

Once they reached Maji, Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake and the rest ordered burgers and cokes. They sat at a huge table by the window sill.

'Congratulations, Teiko, for getting into the Winter cup, yay...' Kuroko thought as he sipped his delicious milkshake.

"Our next opponent is Seirin." Akashi said while Kuroko froze at his words, "Looks like they decided to take a break here at Maji too..."

SEIRIN...

They walked in Maji and noticed something strange, a tensed atmosphere surrounded the restaurant, then we all heard it, "Our next opponent is Seirin. Looks like they decided to take a break here at Maji too..." A boy voice said. They turned as their eyes bulged. The whole Generation of Miracles were there.

Kuroko's POV

"Tetsuya, this was your last school right?" Akashi asked while pulling out his scissors, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, Akashi-kun." I replied, looking at them.

"Kuroko?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Why are you with them and not us? Why are you all wearing the same school uniform? I thought you are in Seirin, you're ours! On our team!" Rioko shouted, making some people stare.

"Let's settle this outside, people are staring." Akashi said while standing up with us, leading Seirin out the door.

I walked past Riko, "Tell Kagami to shut that big mouth of his, if not, he'll face the consequences... This goes to everyone." I whispered to her and walked out, Seirin closely following behind us.

* * *

**Well, I'm finished. I made Akashi over-protective of Kuroko... Please review! I hope I get a lot... Lol. AkaKuro will come soon... :)...**


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4: Explanations

**Hi guys... I'm updating with my phone so you might see a few spelling mistakes here and there... Is anybody a Pewdiepie Fan? I'm a Huge Fan (hehe... fan... you know what I mean). BROFIST! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

**WARNING: Slight fluff that was created by my weird mind**

**I don't own KnB except for Random Person on the Road and Teiko Highschool**

* * *

Kuroko's POV

We walked out of Maji and into the nearby basketball court.

"Answers now, Kuroko..." Riko said while narrowing her eyes and looking towards the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"You are part of Seirin! YOU ARE MY SHADOW!" Kagami shouted.

"Kuroko is mine." Akashi said, pulling me closer to him.

"NO HE ISN'T! HE-"

"Are you defying me?" Akashi interrupted Kagami while taking his scissors from his pocket. The GOM sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Riko was trying to get Bakagami to shut up... By hitting him with paper fan.

"W-what was that for?!" He said as he rub his head and found a bump where The devil coach had hit him.

"For talking! He warned us not to say anything bad to Akashi, BAKAGAMI!" Tick marks appeared on her head while the rest of Seirin sweat dropped. The air was tense at the basketball court with the GOM standing in front of them.

"Kuroko is mine... Even since middle school..." Akashi said, lowering his scissors, "He is not yours, I will not allow it." He pulled me even closer to himself until I felt myself hit his chest. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. I looked at him and saw him smiling, "Red looks pretty on you, Tetsuya..." He whispered into my ear.

"Akash-" Before I could continue, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened a bit as he held my hips but I slowly closed my eyes and leaned into Akashi's grasp. The kiss was short though, and didn't last long, but I was happy and satisfied. So I smiled and blush, making Seirin stare at us with their mouths opening even wider than before, "Akashi-kun, that was sly..."

"I think we are interrupting a slightly private moment here..." Kiyoshi said, inching away from the two lovebirds. But as he started to walk away, a pair of scissors flew by.

"Wait a moment, Teppei." Akashi smiled innocently (as innocent as he can get), "Nobody bothered to apologize..." Akashi took out another pair of scissors out of his pocket. It reflected the evening sun as he pointed it at the terrified group (poor seirin).

"GOMENASAI!"

As Seirin ran away, Akashi gave me a small peck on the cheek and said goodbye. It was the happiest moment of my life.

Random person on the Road POV

As I jogged down the sidewalk on my way to Maji Burger, I looked at the scene before my eyes at the park. I nearly cried out in fear. A red haired boy, I guessed about 12 years old, kissing a bluenette boy, what I thought about 10 or 11 years old, while holding a pair of scissors pointing towards a group of high school kids as if wanting to murder them. A another group of, what I guessed, college kids, fearfully standing at the back of the kissing couple.

'Typical Horror movie scene!' I thought as I raced away from the park as fast as I could with my short legs.

* * *

**AND... This chap is done! I'm sorry if it's a little short... I haven't updated in months... i'm sorry, pls don't kill me... Anyways, I'm gonna update soon... don't worry... There will be some interesting action and some Akakuro fluff in the next few chaps! look forward to it! Please review! **


End file.
